The Artist
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Eddie meets his neighbor, Nina, and finds out she's an artist.


Eddie walked out by the pool of his apartment planning on getting some sun on his day off. He was a tall good-looking guy with a good physique and plenty of personality. He was around 6' 1" with sandy, curly light brown hair.

As he looked for a place to spread out he noticed a woman sitting off to the side painting. She looked liked she was in her early forties, and very attractive. She looked up at him and smiled asking if he was an art lover. Eddie walked over saying,

"I'll be honest. I don't understand a lot of the art you find in galleries. I'm can appreciate a beautiful painting of say landscapes, portraits as long as they're not abstracts. I guess I pretty basic in my tastes."

"Well that makes two of us, and I appreciate your honesty. I like doing landscapes myself, as well as other things. What I really enjoy doing is nudes, however not just anyone. I need to get to know my subject before I do anything like that."

"That makes sense, but when they do nudes in art classes like at the colleges, you don't really know the people there right?"

"It's sort of given that the people who pose nude are either fellow students or they need the money."

"Ah I see. I'm Eddie by the way."

"Hello Eddie, I'm Nina, it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to see what I'm working on?"

"Sure."

Eddie moved around so he could see what Nina was working on. It was a beautiful landscape she was painting from a photo she had taped to her easel. As he watched they talked, getting to know one another.  
Eddie found Nina very ease to talk to, not to mention that she was very attractive. She had a beautiful figure, and a very pleasant personality. After about an hour she excused herself, saying it had been a pleasure talking to Eddie.

Over the next few weeks Eddie made it a point to say hello to Nina, and to always look at what she was working on. For whatever reason he found himself attracted to her. Even though she was older than him, they seemed to hit it off.

It was a Saturday morning when Eddie found himself out by the pool contemplating what he was going to do that day. That's when he heard a familiar voice greet him. He turned to see Nina smiling down at him. She was wearing shorts, and a loose blouse as she sat up her easel.

She had long sexy legs that went up to a perfect ass. As she bent over her set her paints down, Eddie got a view of her breasts. They were firm, and he could see her nipples as she wasn't wearing a bra. He could feel his cock starting to swell as he tried not to stare.

Nina stood up smiling down at Eddie her eyes fixed on his crotch as it was taken over by his now nearly erect cock. Eddie tried to hide his arousal by fumbling for the news paper placing it over his crotch. Nina smiled saying,

"If you're trying to hide your erection Eddie don't bother. I happen to think the human body is a beautiful thing, and should never be hidden simply because it's reacting to some sort of stimulus. In other words Sweetie...you're arousal doesn't offend me, especially if I'm the reason you're aroused."

"Thanks Nina for understand, and yes...you definitely the reason for my arousal. You have a beautiful body if I might be so bold."

Nina smiled saying,

"Can I ask you a question Eddie?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What would you say if I ask you to pose nude for me? It's been so long since I've done a nude, and I really would like to do one of you."

"Wow, I'm really flattered you think I'm worthy of being painted in the nude. Of course...I'd love to."

"Excellent, how about now. I have some fresh coffee made, and we could do it when you're ready."

"Great. I have no plans, in fact I was sitting here wondering what I was going to do with myself for the rest of the day."

"Excellent, come with me Eddie. We can have some of that coffee before we start."

Eddie followed Nina into her apartment. It had her art work, from landscapes, just about everything including some nude paintings. They sat and drank their coffee, taking and chatting about their lives. It seems Nina was divorced and decided to pursue her passion for painting while working from home doing work as a paralegal for a law firm. Once they finished their coffee, Nina said,

"Are you ready Eddie."

"Sure. Where do you want me, and do you want me to get totally naked now or in stages."

"How about over here Eddie, the lighting is better, and go ahead and take your clothes off so I can see that magnificent body."

Eddie took off his clothes as Nina prepared her things. When she finished she turned and smiled saying,

"Oh my yes...you have a wonderful body Eddie. I especially like you cock...very nice indeed."

She walked over standing in front of Eddie and extended her hand asking,

"May I?"

Eddie nodded as Nina took her brush and began running the soft bristles under Eddie's balls. The feeling was incredible as Nina moved her brush over his balls, moving it along the length of his ever hardening cock. She then worked the brush over the head of his cock, tickling the sensitive underside making his cock him. She looked up at Eddie whispering,

"Lets get started shall we?"

Eddie nodded as Nina started painting, looking over at Eddie as she worked. Eddie watched intently as her work started to take shape. After about an hour she asked if Eddie wanted a break. He nodded as she went in and fixed him something, bringing out more coffee as well. As they sat on the sofa she ask,

"So is it what you expected Eddie?"

"Yes and no. I expected it would take a while, but what I didn't expect was you're using your brush to make me hard."

"I take it that was a pleasant feeling for you?"

"Oh ya."

Once they finished Eddie took his place again as Nina started work again. She paused after a few minutes, and moved over to Eddie only this time she took his cock in her hand, and started making him hard again.

She had a wonderful touch as she caressed his balls, and ran her fingers along the length of his cock. He was soon as hard as stone again as Nina went back to work on her portrait. As Eddie started to lose his erection Nina paused saying,

"Let's see if this works."

She then took off her blouse exposing her breast to him, followed by her shorts. Her dark bush was neatly trimmed, framing her large, full labia. Eddie couldn't get enough of her body as he watched her walk over holding her breasts in her hands. She took them, and placed his cock between them, working his cock back and forth between them. As before Eddie was as stiff as a board. She looked up at Eddie saying,

"You know, I think we've done enough for this morning, let's take a break."

She took Eddie's cock from between her breasts, and started running her tongue along the length of his shaft. Eddie had no idea this was going to happen, but he certainly was enjoying it. Nina began swirling her tongue over the head of his cock, as Eddie stood there gasping and watching his cock disappear into her mouth. Nina took nearly his entire length down her throat as she began bobbing her head up and down.

Eddie was about to explode when Nina stopped, taking his hand and leading him over to the sofa. They were soon kissing and caressing one another as Eddie started rolling Nina's nipples between his fingers and gently tugging at them. Nina reached down and took Eddie's cock in her hand, and started running the head of his cock along her creamy slit. She looked up at him smiling saying,

"You cock is my brush, and my pussy is your canvas. Do you think you can create a masterpiece using your cock as your brush?"

Eddie smiled, "There's one way to find out."

Reaching down, he took his cock from Nina, and continued running his cock along Nina's pussy, working it up and down, the head of his cock working just between her wet lips, but not penetrating her. Slowly he eased his cock up and down, pausing when he reached the top of her slit, to run the head of his cock over her clit. Just enough to tease her, but not enough to make her cum.

Then he moved his cock back down her hot, wet slit, pausing when he reached the opening to her asshole. Again, he slowly eased his cock just inside, but not penetrating her. Instead, with just the tip of his cock at the entrance to her asshole, he began moving it up and down, and making small circular motion with the head of his cock, while Nina arched her back and squealed,

"Oh fuck Eddie...oh that feels so fucking beautiful. Fuck me Eddie...fuck my pussy...fuck me now!"

Eddie eased his cock into Nina's pussy as she gasped, and thrust her hips up to meet him. Her powerful thrusts drove his cock deep inside her pussy as Eddie started fucking her, driving his cock hard into her pussy.

Over and over Eddie thrust his cock into Nina's pussy taking her to the edge when she suddenly arched her back, and started cumming. Once she had finished cumming, she maneuvered around so she was between Eddie's legs as she took his cock into her mouth.

Nina started working her magic on Eddie's cock, running her tongue along the length of his shaft, down to his balls and back up again. Nina took Eddie's cock in her mouth, taking him as far down her throat as she could. This time Nina wasted no time deep throating Eddie as he laid back, and placed his hands on her head.

Nina was soon bobbing up and down as Eddie felt his balls started to tighten. The more Nina deep-throated him, the closer Eddie got to cumming. Suddenly Eddie let out a loud moan, and was soon cumming down Nina's throat. Nina took all Eddie had to offer as he thrust his cock up with each spasm of his cock. Once he finished, Nina moved up, and the two of them shared a cum filled kiss. They cuddled for a few minutes before Nina ask,

"So, what do you think of modeling for me."

"I think we need to do it again soon."

"Of course, I have a portrait to finish."

Then Nina ask, "So Eddie, you never mentioned if you have a woman in your life."

"I do, but it's a off and on kind of thing. Right now it's good, she's just been out-of-town for her job."

"Hmmm, do you think she'd have a problem with you modeling for me nude if she knew?"

"Oh no. We're pretty open about things like that."

"So are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't thought about it really. I could...it wouldn't be a big deal. In fact she'd probably like the idea."

"Do you think she'd like to pose for me nude as well. I love the female body very much. Maybe even more than a mans, nothing personal."

"None taken. I think she might like the idea. Like I said she's pretty open when it comes to nudity and so on."

"Why don't you ask her, and see what she says. I have to go out-of-town next week, but I'll be back Friday. Maybe we can make a tentative time for Saturday. You and your girlfriend posing for me?"

"Sure, let me ask her, and she what she says."

"I like that idea Eddie. Send me a text message and let me know."

The following week, Eddie talked to his girlfriend Patricia, and she was excited that Eddie had posed for a nude portrait, and when Eddie mentioned that Nina was interested in her posing nude she seemed truly excited.

"Eddie that sounds like fun...sexy fun. I'd love to do it. So tell me about Nina...is she hot?"

"Very, I think you'll find her really nice. She's easy to talk to, and she' a great artist."

"Let's do it Eddie."

"Alright. I'll set it up, and let you know the day and time for sure."

Eddie sent Nina a text letting her know Patricia was excited about meeting her. Nina sent a text to Eddie with the day and time. When the day arrived Eddie suggested Nina meet him there as he had to run some errands first. The reality was, he wanted Patricia to meet Nina before he got there so they could get to know one another.

Patricia arrived at Nina's, and introduced herself to Nina. The two women seemed to hit it off from the start, Patricia finding Nina very attracted and easy to talk to, and Nina liked Patricia as well. After some coffee and conversation, Nina asked if Patricia wanted to see the portrait she was doing of Eddie.

"Yes, I'd love to see you work."

Nina took Patricia into the room where she worked, and revealed the painting to Patricia. She was in awe of Nina's ability. She gasped saying,

"Nina, I had no idea how good you are. That is amazing work. It looks so...so perfect. I can't wait to have you do one of me, not that I expect you to. It's just that your work is so beautiful."

"Why thank you Patricia. I'd love to do a nude portrait of you. I'm sure you have a lovely body."

"I can show you if you'd like. Before Eddie gets here."

"Of course."

Patricia disrobed as Nina watched, smiling as Patricia removed her bra revealing her breasts. Nina walked over asking,

"May I?"

"Sure, I don't mind if you touch me."

Nina cupped Patricia's breasts in her hands, caressing them, and running her thumbs over her nipples. Patricia cooed from Nina's touch, her nipples becoming fully erect. Nina smiled as she continued caressing Patricia's breasts saying,

"You have such beautiful breasts Patricia, so soft and supple, and your nipples are so firm. I can't wait to put them on canvas. Show me the rest of your lovely body Dear."

Patricia finished disrobing, standing for Nina's approving gaze. She ran her hands over Patricia smooth body, feeling every curve of her frame, moving her hands over Patricia's hips, and down onto her ass. She lovingly caressed her ass and thighs moving her hand between Patricia's legs, noticing her bare mound. Again she smiled complimenting Patricia saying,

"You pussy is so beautiful Patricia, your lips so full and wet, I can feel your arousal, your sensuality."

"That's because of your beautiful touch Nina. Please don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to Dear. In fact I was planning on making love to you if you don't mind."

"Oh yes...please."

Nina took Patricia into her arms, kissing her and caressing her body as Patricia melted into her arms. Soon Nina and Patricia were on the floor, as Nina began kissing her nipples, and caressing her breasts as Patricia cooed softly. Just the feel of Nina's lips on her nipples, and the touch of her hands on her breasts were bringing her close to orgasm. Nina sucked Patricia's nipples, while moving her hand down her flat tummy toward her mound.

Nina placed her hand between Patricia's legs where she began squeezing her mound as Patricia whimpered from arousal. She soon worked her finger between her swollen, wet lips, working Patricia into even more of an aroused state of passion. Nina made her way down to Patricia pussy, where she started kissing her swollen lips as Patricia began to writhe on the floor, moaning and spreading her legs as far apart as she could.

Nina was soon running her tongue over Patricia's pussy, licking and exploring her pussy, as Patricia thrust her hips into Nina's face. Patricia was beside herself with passion, as Nina took her clit between her lips, while working her fingers deep into Patricia's pussy.

Patricia was closing to cumming as Nina continued pleasuring Patricia, and fingering her hot, wet pussy. Suddenly Patricia let out a squeal of passion, and was cumming. Orgasms were shooting through her body as Nina continued sucking her pussy until Patricia finally stopped cumming.

Nina maneuvered around, lowing her pussy onto Patricia waiting mouth. Patricia had only made love to another woman once in her life, but she couldn't wait to taste Nina and make love to her. Neither woman was aware of Eddie having come in during their love-making, and was standing in the shadow's watching and stroking his cock.

Patricia began running her tongue over Nina's pussy, licking, tasting and exploring her depths. Nina looked up seeing Eddie standing in the shadows, his cock in hand watching as Patricia licked Nina's pussy. She motioned for Eddie to come closer as she reached out and took his cock and pulled him close.

While Patricia continued licking her pussy, Nina took Eddie's cock, and began sucking it as Patricia worked her tongue deep into Nina's pussy. After a several minutes Nina moved from Patricia face, and laid down on her back, urging Patricia to move between her legs. Patricia looked up and saw Eddie, but was more interested in Nina's pussy.

She moved between Nina's legs, and was soon sucking her clit, and fingering her pussy as Eddie watched. As Eddie watched he got an idea. He moved behind Patricia who was still sucking Nina's clit, and started running his cock along Patricia's pussy. She responded by wiggling her ass, and pushing back forcing the head of Eddie's cock into her pussy.

Once he was inside, Eddie started fucking Patricia while she continued sucking Nina's pussy. Eddie held onto Patricia's hips, as she slammed his cock into her tight pussy, his balls slapping against her ass. In the meantime, Nina started cumming from Patricia sucking her clit.

She moved so that she could watch Eddie and Patricia fuck. She directed Eddie to lie on his back, while Patricia lowered her pussy down onto his cock. She watched as Eddie's cock disappeared deep into Patricia's pussy. While Patricia humped Eddie's cock, Nina and Patricia began kissing, and caressing one another's breasts.

Eventually Nina moved into position so she could suck Eddie's cock each time it appeared from deep within Patricia's pussy, as well as lick Patricia's clit. It wasn't long before Eddie started cumming, filling Patricia's pussy with his load. Once he finished cumming, Nina was between Patricia's legs sucking her pussy, and lapping up Eddie's cum.

Afterward, the three took a break. After their break, Nina worked some more on Eddie's portrait. From that day on, Eddie, Patricia, and Nina enjoyed one another, while Nina finished Eddie's portrait, and began working on Patricia's nude portrait. It was an erotic, and most productive time that all three enjoyed for a long time to come.

**A/N**

**Hello! So somebody asked me to write Neddie and Someone else asked me to write Peddie and I had this ideal swimming around in my head for a while. so I decided to try it out! I'm happy I made it so far! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan on doing a Fabina or a Jara next. See you guys tomorrow! **


End file.
